


The True Expense of Going Out

by elladifi



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top!Dom, bottom!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladifi/pseuds/elladifi
Summary: Matt and Dominic go out. Dominic buys Matt a skirt. The two engage in activities.





	The True Expense of Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> It is implied here that our dear Matt was in a bit of a... poor relationship with Gaia. He is rather jumpy and fearful. Dominic tries to help him with this.

Matthew truly didn't mean to buy it.

They ducked into a clothing shop, where Dominic headed to the back and Matt was left to look around. He was mindlessly browsing when he came across something plain and black that somehow caught his eye. He went over to touch it when he realized he was actually in the women’s section, and it was a skirt. But for some reason, he couldn’t keep his eyes off it. He rested his hands on the silky fabric, touching it gently and kneading it with his fingers. He was about to remove it from the rack when he heard Dominic behind him, “What’re you doing?”

Matt jumped backwards, almost dropping his box and papers as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry!” he squeaked out. “I’m sorry, I was just looking!”

He flinched when Dominic rested a hand on his shoulder, because that’s what she did when she was about to lead him home so she could do her thing. But when his warm laugh enveloped him, he relaxed a little bit more. “Babe, it’s fine. I won’t tell you what you can and can’t buy.”

“But… it’s a skirt.”

“Yeah.”

“For _girls.”_

“So? If you want to wear it, Maffoo, you can.”

“Aren’t you worried that I’m trans or… something?”

The other just pressed a gentle kiss to his head. “I’m just worried that you aren’t happy, silly.”

Matt lifted up his arm and touched the fabric again. It felt even softer now. “I really like it, Dom.”

“Alright.”

“I’m not a girl, though! I just want to… y’know, see what it feels like to wear.”

“Alright. Try one on, then.”

Matt blushed, shaking his head. “I’ll look weird. I don’t want to.”

“Come on, babe, I’ll go with you. But first we’ve gotta pick out a few in different sizes, yeah?”

He gave in. “Alright. I’m probably small or medium in women’s.” They picked out a couple and headed to the dressing room, where an attendant met them.

“Sorry, sirs, you have to be trying something on to go back here. Are you meeting with anyone?”

“Actually,” Dominic interrupted, “we’re here to try something on.”

The lady gave them a look, but then saw Matt’s terrified face as he nervously clutched the skirt in his hand, his knuckles practically white, and she smiled gently at him. “Of course. Follow me.”

She led them to a larger room, and gave them a number. “Take your time,” she said warmly before shutting the door.

They stood a couple feet apart, silent before Dominic suggested, “Do you want me to turn around?”

Matt hesitated. “I don’t, but I do at the same time.”

“Alright, well, how about I close my eyes?”

He was met with a wide grin. “That sounds great.”

So Dominic closed his eyes enough to make it look like they were completely shut, but he could still peer through his eyelashes. And the way Matt unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his slightly emaciated yet gorgeous legs, pulling them off his feet and laying them on the little bench in the corner, gave him the sudden urge to just rip off those grey boxers and ravish him. Of course, he wouldn’t, but the urge was there and it was strong. 

And then he put one foot into the skirt, and then the other, pulling it up to his waist. He adjusted it and then said meekly, “You can open.”

And even though he knew what it looked like, he was still amazed by how beautiful it made him appear. Being that there was hardly any hair on his legs, which were quite pale and smooth, he could’ve passed for a lady waist-down. His feet were pigeon-toed, and he was staring intently at them.

“Holy shit,” Dominic said aloud, approaching him. “May I?” he asked, and Matt nodded as he extended his hand, first moving it to touch Matt’s soft, red, tousled hair; his cheekbones, drawing a thin line along the right one with his fingertip; his exquisitely sculpted jawline, which he mapped out with another single finger; the little vein on the side of his neck; his prominent collarbones. He used that index finger to draw a line down his chest, his stomach, to the hem of his shirt. It ducked under, touching the top of the skirt. He wanted to pull it down, but he resisted. Instead, he took it in his hands, bunched it up and released it. “You look…” he said, trailing off. 

“Stupid?” Matt filled in, but Dominic took that one finger and raised it to his chin, lifting it up and leaning down to kiss him once, twice, getting more intimate with each one.

“Amazing.” He pulled away, holding his hand gently. “Could you twirl?”

Matt raised his hands to his chest, clasping them in front and pulling his elbows to his side. He spun on one leg, the skirt swinging up just enough to let him see the hem of his boxers and fuck if he wasn’t beautiful. He was the picture of innocence, his eyes wide, his hair tousled, his hands clasped near his face and he was biting his lip. It was enough to make the blood all rush from his head to another organ on the other side of his body so quickly that he felt he might faint. Dominic just rubbed his eyes. “Fuck,” he said to himself, and then to Matt, “You’re _divine_. We’re buying this.”

Matt grinned, pulling it off his waist and then tugging his jeans back on. Dominic took his hand and walked as quickly as he could without being suspicious to the register. “Hello,” he said to the lady, placing the skirt on the counter.

“Hi!” she grinned. “So, who’re we buying for today?”

Both men looked at each other, and then Matt burst out in giggles. Dominic laughed, and discreetly pointed to shorter man.

“Ah, I see,” she said, ringing him up. Dominic paid and didn’t give Matt a chance to argue as he took the bag, along with Matt’s hand, and they continued to Camden.

In the Market, they did end up going to a bunch of shops (including Jocelyn’s), where they picked up little knick knacks that Matt was excited about placing around the house. Which they did, when they got back.

And then Dominic wanted to try something.

“Matt,” he whispered when all the bags were emptied and thrown away. Except for one, the one with the skirt. 

“Yeah?”

“Could you put it on?”

Matt flushed red, but nodded. He picked it up and was going to go to the bedroom, but Dominic took his arm in his hand.

“No. Here.”

His blush got deeper, but he listened, and shakily pulled off his pants and pulled up the black piece of cloth. “There,” he said to himself as he straightened it out.

“Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?”

“Yes please,” Matt replied, and he pulled Dominic’s neck down to crash their lips together. He took another step in, pressing their chests together and finally they were touching there, yes, they were touching and Dominic couldn’t help grinding against him. And he could swear he felt Matt push closer.

“Babe, can I watch you take off your shirt?” Dominic asked, and Matt nodded, very slowly hooking his slender fingers on the hem, pulling it up inch by inch. It was finally over his head when Dominic told him he could do what he wanted, and so he hurried up with what he was doing before jumping onto Dominic and slipping his shirt off in one quick motion.

“F…” Matt started, but he didn’t swear. In fact, Dominic thought that he’d never heard Matt swear in their short time of being together. _That’s my goal,_ he thought. _I’m going to make him swear tonight._

They kissed, and Matt urged them to the bedroom.

“Now?” Dominic asked as they turned on the light.

“Yes, please. Please. You are, have been, my everything. And I need to do this, now, please, with you. I thought it over this morning and, please, don’t stop now. Please….” Matt was practically begging, so Dominic just smiled and kissed him lightly, contrasting to their heated exchange in the lounge. 

“Of course. Do you have…?”

“Nightstand. Second drawer, under the Band-Aids.”

He took out what he needed, placed it on the nightstand, and then took off his pants. It was now only him in his underwear, and Matt splayed before him, the skirt fanning and high enough to reveal the low end of his boxers. “How d’you wanna do it?” Dominic asked, staring at his little chest as it rose and fell with breath.

“Can you top?” he asked, and Dominic nodded. He gently felt his hands up Matt’s legs, holding onto his boxers and tugging them off from under the skirt. He was met with resistance from his dick, but with a firm yank he pulled them down and threw them into the corner. 

Dominic could see a perfect outline of Matt’s dick through the skirt, and god did he love it. He pressed a tender kiss to his navel, accompanied with delicate words. “Do you know how beautiful you are?”

Matt shook his head, trying to push Dominic’s head down. He couldn’t.

“You’re amazing.” He pulled away, admiring him from above. The way his hair was freshly messed up, how his skin shone with a thin coat of sweat, his legs spread open and his arms relaxed. He looked like he really wanted it, like he was really comfortable there with him staring. And Dominic realized this was the first time Matt would be doing it without Gaia, and he was hit with a wave of gratitude. “Thank you,” came the whisper from his mouth.

“For what?”

“For trusting me enough to do this.”

Matt just blushed, silently urging him to get on with it. And he did, leaning back down to tug at the skirt. “What do you want?” he asked huskily.

“I d-don’t care,” Matt stuttered. “Anything. Please.”

So Dominic decided he would have his way with him. He guided the skirt off his thin hips, down his legs, before he finally, finally got to see him in his entirety. And he took a finger, placed it on the right side of his hip and traced it down the prominent bone there, causing the younger to shiver with anticipation. And when he touched the base of his dick then yes, Matt finally let out that moan he had been holding in, which led Dominic to move his finger up and down the shaft. He joined another and another as he started to tug, edged on by Matt’s somewhat desperate moans. 

He didn’t want to put his mouth there, though. Not today, at least. He wasn’t sure he was ready. Instead, he grabbed the lube from the table, slicked up two fingers, and led them down to his hole, where he pressed them against the rim. “Holy f…” Matt started, but he didn’t swear, which caused Dominic to let out a growl. He edged in a first finger, carefully analyzing Matt’s expressions to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. For a brief second, an expression of pain graced his face, but it quickly transformed into a longing, relaxed pleasure, and he melted onto Dominic’s finger. In went another, and that beautiful, long, falsetto moan that Dominic had been waiting for finally was released from Matt’s mouth. A third finger caused a repeat of his.

Dominic moved his fingers around, scissoring, curling in random patterns, until he felt that Matt was ready. “B-Babe?” he asked, and Matt just nodded. The older took the packet from the nightstand, ripping it with his teeth and sliding the clear rubber onto his dick. More lube, from the tube to his hand. He had to resist stroking himself too much so that he wouldn’t come to quickly, because with the little noises and the little breaths and the little expressions the little man under him was making, he knew for a fact this would be over quickly on his end.

“I’m go-gonna,” Dominic started, but he didn’t finish as Matt pulled his head down to his lips, and they kissed.

“Don’t look away from me, please,” the redheaded man whispered, and Dominic nodded. He didn’t take his eyes off him as he slowly, very slowly sunk into his lover.

A whimper escaped Matt’s lips, but he didn’t look away, trying painfully hard to read his expressions and not just mindlessly jut his hips. “F…” Matt started, closing his eyes.

“Does it hurt?” Dominic asked, and Matt nodded.

“Please don’t pull away,” he managed to let out, and so he didn’t. They sat joined together, and Dominic had to resist to looking down at the spot where they were linked numerous times. He just kept his eyes fixed on Matt’s face and neck and beautiful collarbones until he finally saw that delicate blue of his eyes opening.

“Slow,” he requested, and Dominic obeyed, lightly and shallowly pulling out and pushing back in, almost to the point where it was nothing. Matt whimpered again, a noise that sounded soft and warm to Dominic’s ears. 

“Babe,” Dominic whispered, kissing Matt’s open bottom lip.

“Faster,” he heard a mutter, so he went. He felt Matt tighten around him, which caused him to groan with exertion.

“Oh my…”

“D-Do what—ah—you wa-ant,” Matt breathed out, his words breaking with every thrust that shook him.

And Dominic went out. His hips started going gradually faster, the noises they made ricocheting throughout the room, filling his ears like a symphony. From the collision of skin to the muffled squelching to the wanton moans of both of them, intermingled.

But Matt still didn’t swear. He had gotten a string of little grunts— “Ah, ah-ha, ha, hah, ah, ah, ha-ha-ha, ah”—but no swear. And that’s when he decided to rotate his hips with each thrust.

And there it was. He’d found a little groove that, when pressed correctly, made the man under him squirm and let out a strangled “Holy fuck,” and that alone was enough to keep him going at it. The slapping of skin was overpowered by the beautiful moans that had escalated somewhat into little shouts. “F—ah! Ha, ha, fah, ack, ha! Ah-ha! Ah!” It seemed as if every single hit against that spot let out another shout, like his vocal cords and his prostate were somehow connected.

Dominic had closed his teeth, and spoke in hisses. “Ma… ss, Matt! Hsh, I th—hsh—think I’m, hsh, cl-clo—ha!—se!”

The other continued squirming, but he didn’t look pained. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying it.

“Ma—ha!—tt, I’m, sh-so cl-close, h-holy…” He could feel himself go faster still, not looking away from the beautiful curves and angles of Matt’s face, his closed eyes and widened mouth and unusually prominent cheekbones.

“Fah! Ah! Dah! Dom!” Each thrust was punctuated by a shout from Matt. “Pah! Please! I, ah! I’m g-gon… gonna…. Don’t! Hah! Don’t! Stah! Stop!”

And when Dominic simultaneously collided his mouth with Matt’s and touched his hand to the younger’s dick, it was the last straw. He could feel Matt clench down on him, shaking, breathing heavily. “Do- _oh_ …” he said, stretching the ‘o’ dramatically. “Oh… fu….”

The smaller was practically milking Dominic to release, and he couldn’t take it. His breath was stolen from him by a short, chaste kiss from the man under him, and he finally looked away from Matt, throwing his head backwards and letting out a long moan that was supposed to sound like Matt’s name but sounded like him just saying the letter ‘a.’ And when he felt the almost electric shocks start to run though his body and the rubber on his dick start to fill with liquid, he knew it was over. “Oh, Mah….”

Matt looked as exhausted as Dominic as the latter pulled out and tied the end of the condom, throwing it in the bin. “My…” he whispered as the older flopped back onto the bed, next to the small body next to him.

“That was…” he tried to continue, but failed. “I c-couldn’t…”

“I lo…”

They were both panting too heavily to construct full sentences. Eventually, Dominic said, “Were you… are you… okay?”

“Yes,” Matt breathed. “That was… that was so okay.”

“Are you s-sure?”

“Yes. You were… stunning.”

Dominic curled up next to Matt, and he felt an arm around him. “Baby,” Dominic whispered, and Matt grinned.

“Darling.”


End file.
